


Endlessly With Me

by Sadeyes Badguys (Summerfields)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Domestic Violence, Heroin, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rejection, Underage Drug Use, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfields/pseuds/Sadeyes%20Badguys
Summary: It started out slow, like so many other things that didn’t seem important at first. His smile in the classroom, his alcohol riddled, teethy laugh at the party and his grip of my arm, “Come here.”We stumbled into his bedroom with a bottle of vodka, a DMT joint and his young face was shimmery in the light seeping through the cracks of the door. (fragments of a tale about Stiles and Derek destroying themselves)





	

It started out slow, like so many other things that didn’t seem important at first. His smile in the classroom, his alcohol riddled, teethy laugh at the party and his grip of my arm, “Come here.”

We stumbled into his bedroom with a bottle of vodka, a DMT joint and his young face was shimmery in the light seeping through the cracks of the door.

He threw his head back and I watched his strong throat work the alcohol, his soft lips seal around the fiery joint and his chest expand with each inhale.

“Hey, it’s your turn.”

Derek smiled like that again. With the youthful glint to his eyes that I’d only seen in movies, infinitely careless and invincible.

I gulped down the vile vodka and sipped the joint, and my mind exploded into eternity.

Dimensions flashed by and the empty cathedrals inside me were overflowing, and Derek’s walls were falling.

My only friend, sixteen years old and eyes made of glaciers, lied beside me and we laughed, mumbled, and listened to the distant calls of the gods. I think he kissed me.

Only two months had to pass before everything changed.

Kate was the girl with glimmering blonde hair and a body like in dreams. She had the evil smile and malice, recklessness, and darkness underneath. Sometimes I think she might have been an angel sent from hell.

Kate had a way of getting under Derek’s skin. She _changed_ him into something different than he’d been before, until his face grew vacant. He looked at her with awe and she’d snap back with indifference, and I couldn’t get in between.

No more smoking on my roof with the sound of the wind. No more wilderness in Derek’s eyes while running through meadows on MDMA.

He skipped school or showed up beaten, weathering mocks and judging glances, staring down at his desk looking lost.

Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall, and I watched him limp away, right into the chains of Kate Argent.

Instead I tripped alone. It was now that I realized I was hopelessly, endlessly in love with the boy with glacier eyes, even with the blood and the tears and the tremors.

I ran, the sun flicking orange fire dolphins over the horizon, and the hemoglobin leaped inside me.

Derek opened the door with blood congealing under his fingernails, pinprick wounds marring the bend of his arms.

Dead eyes, black hair sticking to his forehead and only in a pair of ratty boxers.

“Where’s Kate?” I asked to break the silence.

“Dead.” He answered, gaze flickering from the doormat to my face. He was jittery, uncomfortable in his own skin like he missed the chains.

“What happened to you?” I whispered.

He stayed quiet, shoulders hunched like he tried to appear small, like the little boy I had seen in pictures; grinning on a swing with his dad in the background.

“Heroin …” He mumbled eventually.

I reached out, tried to trace the scars on his arm but he pulled away, shaking his head. “When they find- … I’ll be locked away.”

“Who cares.” I said, his eyes finally meeting mine, like snowstorms and greeneries, frozen solid.


End file.
